ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Duke (G.I. Joe)
How Duke joined the Tourney Duke is the code name of First Sergeant Conrad S. Hauser, and was born in St. Louis, Missouri. He is a skilled polyglot, being fluent in English, French and German, as well as several Southeast Asian languages. He was at the top of his class at Fort Benning, attended U.S. Army Special Language school, has undergone Special Forces training, and worked with South Vietnamese tribesmen. He was also an instructor in four different Special Forces schools. Despite his accomplishments, he has repeatedly turned down any officer commissions offered to him. He believes a commander's place is with his troops, not behind the battle lines.1 Duke is field commander and second-in-command of the G.I. Joe team after Hawk.2 In this role, he has served as a rugged leader by example, a precise giver of orders, a source of history and knowledge, and a fair settler of disputes. As the team has fluctuated in size and structure over the years, Duke has supervised the training of the non-commissioned officers in G.I. Joe, as well as leading special units such as Tiger Force and Star Brigade.3 After the G.I. Joe Team disbanded, Duke disappeared. It was later learned that he'd been performing Black Ops for a secret government agency, his missions of which are still highly classified. One such mission was to locate and detain the mercenary Major Bludd, which led to evidence that Cobra Commander had returned, and hastened the reinstatement of G.I. Joe.3 Duke returned to active duty in G.I. Joe when the team was reinstated, though his maverick and dangerous behavior took some of his longtime colleagues by surprise, and caused him to relinquish his position as field commander for a more behind-the-scenes advisory role. While the G.I. Joe celebrated a reunion party before the second Tourney, Duke catches wind of a gang of air pirates lead by Don Karnage stealing important weaponry. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Duke pulls out his pistol then does two swinging punches as the camera zooms saying "YOOOOOOOOOO JOE!" Special Moves FN F2000 Tactical (Neutral) Duke pulls out an FN F2000 Tactical. He will need to reload after 30 rounds. Sprinting Punch (Side) Duke sprints forward while rapidly punching 9 times, then punches upward. Phoenix Upper (Up) Duke jumps into the air doing two upppercuts. Grenade Launcher (Down) Duke fires a grenade from a grenade launcher at his opponent. Assault Storm (Hyper Smash) Duke marches forward shooting both an MP5 and an M14 to the front then to the back of himself spraying bullets around. He then finishes by chucking said rifles at his opponent. Great Duke Takedown Fandango (Final Smash) Duke runs at his opponent and says "Let's get serious!". If he hits, he pushes his opponent's arms apart, then they have a stare for a bit. Duke then does five punches to his opponent, then shoots his pistol 6 times at his opponent. Victory Animations #Duke safeties his pistol and says "And that's how you get things done." #Duke does two upper punches then an upepr kick and says "Everybody, we fought well!" #Duke pulls out a radio and says "Leader Joe to Shark 1. Did you fellows catch Cobra's little TV show?" then closes his hand into a fist. On-Screen Appearance Duke jumps out of a jeep and readies his pistol saying "Then we'll take you where those snakes can't find you." Trivia *Duke's rival is the singing captain of the Air Pirates, Don Karnage. *Duke's On-Screen Appearance quote originates in the Sunbow episode Jungle Trap while his third victory quote comes from Cobra Stops the World. Category:G.I. Joe characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters